


Bad Times With Scar

by Peachesntea



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachesntea/pseuds/Peachesntea
Summary: An angsty fic about Scar's trouble with dying and Grian is trying to help. Not ship. Just good friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Bad Times With Scar

GoodTimesWithScar blew up  
“Gasp!” Scar woke up in his bed. He still could feel his body burning from the explosion. Scar clenched his chest in pain. Everything hurt. He lifted up his shirt and saw a new, pink line appear. “Not again!” he fell back on his bed and groaned.   
“Knock knock!”, said a cheerful voice from behind the door. Scar nervously pulled his shirt down. The door creaked open and a smiling Grian walked in. “Uh.. You ok? You seem a bit worried” Scar smiled through the pain and said, “No no, I’m perfectly fine! What are you doing here?” Grian tilted his head and squinted his eyes at Scar. “Hmm, you still seem stressed to me. Anyway, I got whatever I could salvage from the explosion. You really gotta be more careful next time Scar!” Scar looked down in embarrassment, “I mean, I still respawn after” Grian folded his arms behind him and crouched next to Scar’s bed. “It still hurts though.” Scar started fiddling with the loose string of his sheets. “You know Scar.. I'm worried about you” Scar’s eyes widened, he looked up at Grian in terror “No! Don’t be worried!” Grian’s eyebrow twitched “You’re my friend of course I’m going to be worried about you dude!” Scar sighed and got up. He picked up the shulker box with his items from the explosion. Elytra, thank god; sweeping edge sword; fortune III and efficiency V picks. But.. he lost his armour. “Thank you Grian but really, you shouldn’t worry about me.” He looked at Grian very seriously, it was very unlike him to be so stern about something. “Geesh Scar! You really need to chill.” Grian shot up in confusion and worry. “Heyy. You know what” Grian squinted his eyes “We should go on a mining session together! It's always relaxing to just chill together and mine!” Scar looked up and smiled at Grian, “Sure, let's do it”. Grian jumped up in cheer. “But I lost my diamond armour. I guess I got to go with an iron one” He sighed in disappointment. Grian put his arm over his friend’s shoulder and said, “That’s exactly why mining would be perfect right now.”   
___________  
Haste II and efficiency V makes mining a breeze. Instamine is truly a great way to relax. You just watch as the blocks melt away in milliseconds. Scar was having the time of his life. Talking with his friend, laughing, getting useful materials. When suddenly lava. Scar mined underneath him without thinking and fell down into a fiery pit. He screamed as the flames consumed him.   
GoodTimesWithScar tried to swim in lava  
“Gasp!” Scar woke up in his bed, again. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. He turned over and put the blanket over his head. He sobbed silently from pain. He didn’t want to know what new scars had appeared. He just wanted it to stop. The door burst open and Grian rushed into Scar’s room. “Hey bud, is everything alright? Are you still in pain? I tried to get here as fast as I could” Scar fell silent. Grian walked over and sat on Scar’s bed “Scar? C’mon, it's going to be ok.” Scar lifted the covers and sat facing away from Grian. “I-it’s just.. Every time I die it gets worse. It hurts every time I look at myself. I’m so stupid I keep dying and I make it worse.” Grian looked at his friend in surprise, “Bud.. Whatever it is you shouldn’t blame yourself. You’re not stupid. But.. what gets worse?” Scar turned around and looked at Grian. His eyes red and puffy, his breath shaky. “I can’t tell you. You’ll never want to talk to me again. You’ll hate me” Grian was trying not to smile, then he burst out laughing. “Me? Never talking to you? Scar Scar Scar you silly goose I’ll never stop being friends with you. Whatever is bothering you seems difficult but I’m 100% sure it's not going to make me hate you” Grian smiled and softly wiped his friend’s tears. Scar unbuttoned his shirt and lifted it over his head. His body was covered in many scars. From arrows, sword cuts, burns, explosion wounds, and many others. Scar sadly looked at himself and said, “Every time I die a new scar pops up” Grian’s eyes were full of dread. “W-why didn’t you say anything about this Scar? This is terrible Im really sorry this happens to you and gosh I truly don’t know why I’ve never heard about this before. Getting scars after respawning. That’s just terrible!” Grian took Scars arm and softly went across his scars. “Do they hurt?” Scar sighted, “No, but I do hate looking at them. They make me feel so self conscious.” Grian embraced Scar. “You really shouldn't be, your scars make you who you are. They tell your story. And honestly, they are beautiful.” Scar hugged Grian back. “You’re such a good friend G”


End file.
